inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Satanathos
(Forward) |number= 10 (Makai Gundan Z) 7 (Dark Angel) |element= Wood |team= *'Makai Gundan Z' *'Dark Angel' |seiyuu= Shuhei Sakaguchi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime= Episode 110}} Satanathos (サタナトス, Satanatosu) is a forward of Makai Gundan Z and a midfielder of Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A player from the underworld. The proud owner of an astronomical ego."'' Appearance He is big and tall and has a pale skin tone. He wears small, blue lensed goggles. He has two purple horns at his chin's side. He also wear purple headdress with two horns and a white stripe in his forehead. Satanathos also has notably sharp teeth protruding out, and pointy ears. Plot Satanathos made his debut in episode 110, along with the other members of Makai Gundan Z, where they have a match against Kidou's team. Before the match starts he advises to Haruna that he expect that her friends are strong, because he wants to show his full power to the Demon King. Later, during the match, he uses Go To Hell against Tobitaka in order to steal the ball from him. Despite being able to put a good fight, he eventually fails against Kidou's team. Later, he is chosen as one member of Dark Angel. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Satanathos, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Arachnes *'Player': Hebimoth *'Player': Yamino Kageto After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Satanthos, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Right Watch (ちょうどいい腕時計, randomly dropped from Ogre at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Record': Not Exhausted Topics (尽きない話題, obtain all 100 topics) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Satanathos, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Topic': Winter Sports (ウインタースポーツの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's park) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) *'Topic': Various Ball Games (いろんな球技の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Chaos Angels' *'Demon Faces' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Groves D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Gold Bear' Trivia *'Satan' from his name means 'devil', referring to his team, Makai Gundan Z which portrays the devil. 'Atanatos' could be redirected from the Greek 'αθάνατος', which means 'immortal', or from the Greek 'θάνατος', which means 'death'. **So his name, 'Satanathos' could be a mixture of 'satan' and 'αθάνατος'; 'immortal devil', or a mixture of 'satan' and 'θάνατος'; 'devil of death'. *In the Italian dub his name is Zanos. *For some reason, he does not have Go To Hell and Devil Ball in the 3rd game series, instead they are replaced by 2 different moves. Navigation Category:Original series characters